The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A dual clutch transmission, which is a system for automatically controlling a manual transmission, transmits engine torque using a dry clutch, unlike a common automatic transmission (A/T) that uses a torque converter and a wet multi-plate clutch.
In particular, torque that is transmitted by a dry clutch is largely changed by various factors such as differences of the parts, the degree of friction related to the period of use, thermal deformation due to high temperature, and a change in friction coefficient of a disc, so we have discovered that it is difficult to estimate the torque transmitted to the clutch while a vehicle is driven.
As described above, when a change in clutch torque due to these various factors is not accurately determined, the clutch may excessively slip or shock is generated, so we have discovered that it is desired to estimate and correct the torque characteristic of the dry clutch in real time.
In particular, a touch point, which means a clutch position where torque starts to be transmitted from a driving shaft of an engine to the input shaft of a transmission acts as an important factor in clutch control and may be changed by temperature or centrifugal force even while a vehicle is driven, thus it is desired to check the touch point.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.